


The Death of Tony Stark

by NerdyStace



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Awesome James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Peter will truly be the death of him, Rhodey is a little shit, Rhodey loves Peter and Tony, Tony is on the verge of a heart attack, Tony loves Peter but is ready to put him in a bubble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 06:30:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14302860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyStace/pseuds/NerdyStace
Summary: “You know what I change my mind, I’m not having kids.”“What did Peter do now?”“What hasn’t he done?”





	The Death of Tony Stark

“You know what I changed my mind, I’m not having kids.”

“What did Peter do know?” Rhodey asked taking a sip of coffee. Tony glared seeing the grin he failed to hide. He ignored it and ran a hand through his hair in minor exasperation.

“What hasn’t he done? I just heard the voicemail he left me and I swear this boy is going to be the death of me!” Tony exclaimed. Rhodey did not attempt to hide his grin this time.

“You think this is funny? Friday play Peter’s most recent voicemail,” Tony said. There was a beep before Peter’s voice came through.

“Hey Mr.Stark, just calling to give the evening report. So I’m not sure if you heard but there was a fire on the apartment complex on third street. I ran in – which I’m aware is a stupid idea- and managed to get the people who were still in there out. But I kind of ran out of web fluid and got stuck on the roof. I promise I’m fine! Except now I have a bit of a sprained ankle. You know spidey powers don’t completely stop you from getting hurt when you jump off of a building. But it’s all good, I managed to land on one of the nearby buildings. On the Brightside everyone was fine and the fire was put out not too long after. So really a sprained ankle is nothing. Anyways that’s all I got. Also, I might have to come into the lab because I may or may not have torn some of my suit today. So call me or text me back and let me know if that’s okay. It’s Peter by the way.”

By the end of the message, Tony had his face in his hands. He looked up at Rhodey who had a small smile on his face.

“He’s a good kid,” Rhodey said. Tony nodded and looked up at him.

“Doesn’t mean he’s an easy one to care for.”

Before Rhodey could say anything Friday’s voice came through. “Incoming call from Peter Parker boss.”

Rhodey let out a small laugh seeing Tony’s expression become a mix of exasperation and fondness. Tony waved him off as he replied, “Answer it Fri.”

“What’s going on Kid?” Tony asked.

“Hey Mr.Stark this a weird question, but if I drank like thirty cans of energy drinks do you think my senses would be heightened or would I just die?”

Tony looked over at Rhodey, who was trying to keep his laughter in, any look that hinted he was fond of Peter was gone. All Rhodey saw was pure panic.

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who wrote a fic! First MCU fic I’ve ever written so feedback would be highly appreciated!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the very small story!!


End file.
